1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to measuring machines, and particularly to a measuring machine using imaging technology and having a protective cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Measuring machines are widely used in precision measurement field to measure parameters such as dimensions, assembly positions, and forms (i.e. contour or shape) of workpieces. The measuring machines play an important role in ensuring quality of the work pieces. Such measuring machines often use imaging technology to determine the various measured parameters.
In use, the measuring machine is commonly in an uncovered state. Components, such as a camera module are exposed to the nearby environment and therefore, for example, can be polluted by dust, which may negatively influence a measured result. Furthermore, the measuring machine usually has a plurality of light sources (i.e. LED lights) which emit strong light to illuminate the workpieces. The strong light may hurt eyes of an operator if the operator operates the measuring machine for a long time and without adequate eye protection.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.